brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:TheBakonBitz/News Blog 2/9/2012
Here is all the latest news, and some extra personal news :D Source(s): http://flyguy.net/lego-star-wars-2013-sets-numbers-confirmed http://www.groovebricks.com/2013-lego-star-wars-sets-details/ Author: User:TheBakonBitz You know the old Star Wars 2013 rumors? Well now we have more details, exact figures and set numbers, all of which are five digits? *75000 - Republic Troopers vs Sith Troopers Battle Pack (2x Republic Troopers, 2 x Sith Troopers) - 16.99 € *75001 - Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas Battle Pack ( 2 x Clone Troopers, 2 x Droidekas) - 16.99 € *75002 - AT-RT (Yoda, 1 x 501st Clone Trooper , 1 x Commando Droid, 1 x Droideka) - 26.99 € *75003 - A-Wing Starfighter (Admiral Ackbar, Han Solo, A-Wing Pilot) - 29.99 € *75004 - Z-95 Headhunter (Pong Krell,, 1 x Clone Pilot, 1 x 501st Clone Trooper) - 49.99 € *75005 - Rancor Pit (Luke Skywalker, MalaKili, Gamorrean Guard, Rancor) - 69.99 € *75012 - BARC Speeder (BARC Speeder with sidecar + Flitknot Speeder) (Obi Wan Kenobi, Captain Rex, 2x Commando Droid) - 29.99 € *75013 - Umbaran MHC (Mobile Heavy Cannon) (Ahsoka Tano, Clone Trooper 212th, 2x Umbaran Soldiers) - 59.99 € Planet Series 3 (12.99 €) *75006 - Kamino & Jedi Starfigher (R4-P17 Astromech Droid) *75007 - Coruscant & Republic Assault Striker (Republic Trooper Pilot) *75008 - Asteroid Field & Tie Bomber (Tie Pilot) Planet Series 4 (12.99 €) *75009 - Hoth & SnowSpeeder (SnowSpeeder Pilot) *75010 - Endor & B-Wing (B-Wing Pilot) *75011 - Aldeeran & Tantive IV (Rebel Trooper) Source(s): http://shop.lego.com/en-US/catalog/productListing.jsp?_requestid=2662026 The last few 7051 Tripod Invader sets have sold out at the LEGO store, only selling for $9.99, half price! I got one set myself :D Source(s): http://smashing-bricks.com/2012/09/01/lego-2013-teaser-poster/ I think it's Polar XXpress, but it may be advertising the arctic themed set in DC Super Heroes, or it may be a Star Wars planet set? Super Heroes: Source(s): http://smashing-bricks.com/2012/09/02/lego-2013-rumours/ "Camouflage Tumbler and The Bat The Bat Boat (White Batman, Mr Freeze, Aquaman) Daily Bugle (Beetle, JJJ, Spider-man, Dr Doom in a big plane) Spider-man Chase (Spider-man, Venom, Nick Fury in a flying car lol…)" Star Wars More info that Flyguy.net and Hothbricks doesn't have? 75000 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers - 1-man stand-mini speeder and two Trooper of the respective stock - Price: €16.99 75001 Clone Trooper vs. Droidikas - a mini-battle command center and two Trooper / Droidikas - Price: €16.99 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? “No evidence to show as yet. But a staff of a local LEGO Specialty shops say the TMNT keychains will be coming soon. Knowing LEGO, if the keychains are available, there are going to be sets. And there are going to be ninja turtles minifigs. Understand TMNT is under Nickelodeon (which LEGO already has worked with for Spongbob Squarepants), so the whole idea isn’t exactly far fetched. We know there’s going to be a new movie to reboot TMNT in late 2013 or early 2014. We know there’s also going to be a reboot of TMNT cartoons in September. We know the retailers have inside info about 2013 sets. And based on the fact that this rumour is straight from the horse’s mouth, I’m willing to put my money on this. The stars are lining up! Bring forth the turtles!” There he is, I hope he can fight better than snakes and skeletons could :P Though he does look pretty cool. http://smashing-bricks.com/2012/08/27/shell-promo-ferrari-models-fact-sheet/ The lineup of exclusive Shell LEGO cars have been released, because they are exclusive to Singapore I will not be doing a full article on it. Feel free to check it out with the link above though. New clone trooper, huh? This has been floating around the internet, so I thought I'd share it with you guys. New videos are out from the design team of LEGO Ninjago! Source(s): http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/gamesandmovies/movies/default.aspx Well that wraps it up. Thanks to User:Omega X.23 for the teaser image, LEGO Shell sets, and the pic for the Ninjago enemy. Thanks to me for everything else :P TheBakonBitz My Talkpage ]] Category:Blog posts